Generally, a point of interest (POI) location information is expressed in an XY position coordinate value. When a particular POI is searched through a location information search service of a currently-available Internet portal, XY position coordinates of a corresponding POI are displayed as a point on a map of a certain scale.
FIG. 1 shows a search result of the POI “UNESCO House Building” by using an Internet portal location information search service. In the search result, particular XY position coordinates are marked on a map of Seoul. In a general location information database (DB), the “UNESCO House Building” is mapped to particular XY position coordinates. If a request for a search of “UNESCO House building” is received, position information on XY coordinates thereof is extracted and displayed on the map.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, the “UNESCO House building” occupies a space of a certain area on the map. Nevertheless, the search result is shown only by marking a point on the map. The reason is because the “UNESCO House building” is simply mapped to one XY position coordinate in the location information DB.
Specifically, in a case where a particular POI comprises several buildings as shown in FIG. 2, various buildings respectively have a certain area. In this case, in the POI search, only the XY coordinates of a particular building that is mapped in advance is displayed despite the fact that the particular POI occupies a wide area, and thus, the accuracy of providing geographic information may be lowered.
Furthermore, many buildings include multiple floors and tenants on each floor can be different companies. In addition, multiple companies can be located on the same floor of a building. Such geographic arrangements may not be represented fully if expressed in XY coordinates only (i.e. POI). Therefore, there is a growing need to add certain spatial information to geographic information to more accurately display the information.
Meanwhile, a service for providing a user with POI location information combined with a relevant content through the Internet is widely used. Generally, if a particular restaurant is searched, the POI location information of a corresponding restaurant combined with a relevant content of the corresponding restaurant is displayed.
FIG. 3 is a view showing a search result of a particular restaurant by a general Internet portal.
First, on a top portion of a screen, general characteristic information 10 such as, for example, a name, an address, a phone number, hours of operation of a corresponding restaurant is provided, and rating information 20 by actual customers such as, for example, reviews or blog reviews of the corresponding restaurant is shown in a bottom portion.
In addition to this information, POI location information of the corresponding restaurant is displayed on a map 30 of a certain scale, as shown on a top right portion of the screen.
However, here, the characteristic information 10, the rating information 20 and the POI location information 30 are directly connected with one another in a 1:1 relationship by using uniform resource locator (URL). In other words, based on the POI location information of the corresponding restaurant 30, a URL of a web page containing the characteristic information 10, a URL of a web page containing rating information of the corresponding restaurant, and a URL of a blog containing each blog review are directly mapped to one another.
In such a direct mapping approach using the URL, content such as the POI location information or property/rating information may be changed, and thus, there is a need for accurately managing and showing a history of changes. In some circumstances, even when address information is changed, old address information continues to be shown.